The Dreaming
by Ace Joker
Summary: I based this off a comic Book called the Dreaming. Edward leaves Bella and so she is sent off to a private boarding school. What happens when some of the girls disappeers in the night? sorr I suck at summaries.
1. Preface

I turned the corner of the long hallway. I saw nothing there but I felt a cold breeze come down my back. First the first time in my life (sense he left) wished that Edward was here with me to protect me. I turned to head back to my room but then I felt a hand come on my shoulder. _It's just my hair… or my imagination_ I simply thought to myself, but then I thought my hair ids not heavy and warm. I put my foot in front of the other but, I could not make it move. I could feel the panic and the adrenaline slowly build up inside. Then I heard a voice… a voice where I could not recognize it. I decided to turn around. I kept my face down the whole way. Just looking at my feet. I noticed that my feet were not the only thing down there.


	2. Taxi Ride

**YA! my second fan fiction! Whoot! I do not own Twilight or Millie... oh so sad. But i own the books!**

The taxi ride was very bumpy. The rain on the window shield was telling no signs of it going to stop anytime soon. I could not believe this was truly happening.

Flash back

"_Edward don't you love me?" I asked. I could hear my voice quiver as I spook._

"_No, I have no desire for you anymore. But you must make a promise to me" he said in his musical voice. "And then I will make a promise to you… I will never return to your life anymore. You won't even here my name spoken again. Your memory will fade because you're human. You will lead a normal life. You will go to college and meet someone else... Hopefully. Now can you make a promise to me?" _

"_Anything" the tears were slowly spilling over. He looked at me so my gaze was into his eyes. "I want to you to stay safe" he said._

"_I'm sorry Edward but I cannot do that" I said and then turned around and ran all the way to Charlie's house_

_. I did not even think about what I was going to do next. I went inside the door and saw that Charlie was standing in the kitchen holding a letter in his hands. I tried to but on a happy face… but somehow it looked grim. "Hey dad" I said trying to sound happy for him. "Oh hey Bella" he started "I got a letter for a private boarding school. It said that you have been accepted into: Greenwich Private College" he said. I did not remember applying for anything in that name? Ed-… must have done it for me. "I will go if you want me too" I said. "That's cool bells.. I already put the money over there so you can just pack and leave" he told me. Wow what a father are you. I went upstairs and plotted down on the bed face down. I can't believe he left me. So I decided to take a shower. I started the water and slowly cried to myself. I saw the razor in the tub. I knew that it would be irresponsible… and I did not promise him that I would stay safe. So I took it and did it. The water sooned turned red. I felt much better after word. The smell of blood was starting to get inside my head. The roll of nausea started to come. I got out a drained the water as fast as I could. Hopefully Charlie would not smell the blood. The cut was deep but I could tell that it will leave scar. I quickly grabbed a ban aid and went to bed_

_1 week later….._

"_Goodbye Bella I'm sure going to miss you kiddo" Charlie told me when was going on the train to the boarding school. I just gave him a smile and headed on board. _

_15 min has past and the train was still rolling. I finally found a cable car that had nobody sitting in it. I put my luggage at the top and sat down on the leather seat by the window. I could not ignore the fact that my wrists were burning like crazy. Luckily when I came down the next morning Charlie did not notice it because I was wearing a sweater through out the whole week. _

_The door slides open and a girl with blonde and a small shape was coming in. I guess she did not notice me. __I guess she did not notice me .she turned her head and saw that I was sitting._

"_Oh sorry I did not know that you were in here" she said apologizing _

"_Oh that's ok I don't mind I could use somebody right now" I said. It sounded like I said a little too much. _

"_Ok I will stay here with you" she said as she was putting her luggage at the top of the seat across from me. Then she at in the seat and turned to face me. "my name is Millie. What is yours?" she said._

"_Bella" I said causally._

"_OMG that is such a prettier name! I hate my name! Why did my mom even name me that" she said. Then from that point on. Throughout the rest of the train ride she told about her family's history. She told me that even her great grandmother went to this school and so did her mother! So she is here because she wants to keep the family history in line._

_A few hours past and the train pulled to a stop in front of the train station. Me and Millie got off and got our luggage and called for a cab. So that is how I got here._

So the rain still has not stopped but Millie's mouth did .


	3. Finally There

"Hey Bella we are here at the school so wakey wakey!" I heard whispering in my ear. I thought it was … never mind. I opened my eyes and saw that I was sitting upright and my head was against the window. "Ow "I said as I was trying to move my joints. They were so stiff form the ride. The car was too small.

"Bella look at the new fancy school!" she almost shouted. I had to put a finger over her mouth just to keep it shut. I looked at the window and saw an old Victorian castle. It had many windows and appeared that they had a greenhouse in the back. Students were getting out at the court area were the cars go in one way come out the other. Like a fancy hotel.

Me and Millie got out of the car and got our luggage out of the trunk and paid the driver.

"Wow… I wonder what the rooms look like" I whispered.

"I can tell you but, I don't want to spoil it for you"

"Thanks Millie"

"You know what would be really cool?"

"What?"

"We could be roommates!" she squealed. I think I actually took her up on that offer. At least I can get my mind of…him. "Oh! I forgot to mention, my aunt is the principal of the school so we might get some special treatment" Millie also added. I think she said that because a woman that looked a lot like Millie was walking toward us.

"Millie!" she shouted holding out her hands.

"Aunt Josie! It is so nice to see you again" she said while she ran up to give her a hug. "and who is this?' she asked Millie. I never noticed that how Millie and her aunt has kind of a thick Russian accent.

"This is Bella" she said "I met her on the train". I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you" I said. She looked like I was some kind of virus. She slowly put her out out of her pocket and shook it with me.

"What is your last name?" she asked

"Swan"

"Is your father's name Charlie?"

"Yes! My father told me that your name looked familiar" I said.

Flash back…

"_Hey Bella" he told me when I was coming down the stairs. He got up from the table (he still had the acceptance letter in his hands). "I think I might know your principal" he told me. _

"_What? No way"_

"_Yeah way… I think I used to date her before your mother" he said._

"_Wait you think you dated her?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_How can you forget someone you dated?"_

"_I don't know I just do"_

End of Flash back…

"How nice of him to remember" she said and then she turned to Millie. "Why don't I show you to your rooms and then you could show Bella around the school" she said to Millie. So we went through the doors. "Wow" I said in astonishment, inside I saw the most beautiful thing ever. The grand stair case. It was a big one where it split in the middle and it cut off into to two stairs.

All around the walls were paintings. I walked up to one and saw that there were women running after this girl. The women that were chasing her had knifes in their hands. They were in a forest. But in the back ground there was a woman that was hanging upside down from one of the trees. She had short cropped hair and no face. I noticed that all of the girls were wearing these old fashioned Victorian dresses. I felt a hand go on my shoulder. "AAHHH!!" I shouted in surprise. "Yesh Bella! It's just me" Millie said. I was so tempted to hit her in the head but her aunt was waiting right there. So later when we are in the room alone… then I shall get my revenge. (Smirks off in the corner plotting against Millie…. Tehe)

"Are we ready to move on girls?" her aunt asked. We both answered yes.

* * *

**OMG My third chapter! Thank you guys for reviewing my story! I put a poll up on my Bio, For " Things fall Apart".**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

xoxoxoxoxo

Ace Joker


	4. Singing in the Dark

We went up the stairs and turned the corner to see more paintings and students gathering around the fire. They looked like they did not want to be bothered. So we went around a corner (again) and went to a hallway with many doors. "Wow how many rooms are in here?" I asked.

"Over 150… in this hallway." Millie replied.

"Oh" I said.

"Ok here are your room girls" her aunt said. We came to the door at the end of the hall way. On the door was our room number. 108. "Here are your room keys" she said handing me and Millie and old fashioned key. Millie put in the key and turned the knob and the door swung open. Again with the "Wows"… but I had to say it. "Wow" I said.

In the room there were two white twin beds with fluffy pillows and sheets. It had hardwood flooring with fancy rugs. All along the walls there were markings that had colors and symbols. A small TV was in the corner and a chair. "This is better than a 5 star hotel" I said.

"I claim the bed by the window!" Millie screamed and then jumped on the bed.

"I guess I have to take the bed with the weird picture over it" I said. Over the bed was a portrait of a girl with pretty blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Oh that is the picture of Mary Buellton. She used to be one of the students here. This was her room."

"What happened to Mary?"

"Oh I'm not really the one to tell you this, Bella"

"That's ok Millie. But I have something for you". I turned around so my back was facing her. "Bella what did you get me?" she asked. I smiled and got my fists ready. I spun around and gave Millie a taste of her own medicine. She screamed and smacked down on the floor. "That is what you get for scaring me in the hallway" I said. Millie was still on the floor.

"Millie?" I said. She slowly rose from the floor. Her hair in front of her face. "Millie?" I said once again. Her hand reached toward me. Like she was grabbing something. "Millie you are seriously starting to scare me" I said.

"Bella..." she said. It sounded like it she was singing. "Bella come join me" she said.

"Join you where?" I said. My voice quivered.

"Too…" she started. " To where Millie!?" I shouted.

"To Dinner" she said in her happy voice! "OMG I can't believe you fell for that Bella!" she screamed at me. She was on the floor laughing her head off. "Millie! That was so mean" I said. I think I was going on the edge of tears.  
"Oh come on Bella! It was just a practical joke! I mean you smacked me form scaring you in the hallway, and now you get to get me back so then we will be even" she said

"That's right Millie…. I will get you in your sleep!" I screamed at her.

"Bella I'm sorry… lets go to dinner ok?" she said. I nodded my head and followed her out the door.

Later that night…

"Home is behind  
The world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow, to the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight  
Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall...  
Fade"

I suddenly woke up. I felt the sweat beads on my head. I looked to see if Millie was in bed and she was. I looked around and noticed the window was open. The shutters kept opening and closing. I got up and went to the window to close them. "I thought I heard someone singing" I said to myself. I looked at the moon through the curtains. It was shining brightly, but then cloud came to shadow it. "Cloud and Shade" I heard the singing again. I turned around and Millie was still in bed. But I saw her eyes flutter open when I took a step toward her. "Bella? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes it is me" I said.

"Did you hear –"

"Singing?" I finished for her.

"So I was not alone. It could be Mary"

I walked toward her and sat on the bed. "So what exactly happened to Mary?" I asked cautiously. She looked at me for a while and then she closed her eyes and looked down. "Bella make yourself comfortable this is going to be a while."

**TEHE I'm so evil! I left you off with a cliffhanger! Please review and tell me what you think. I think it would be nice for some reviews before I put up the next chapter! What do you think Millie will tell Bella about Mary Buelllton? Who knows... **

Ace Joker


	5. AN

Ok I put some links on my bio for the story "The Dreaming" and also I think I might add some for "things fall apart". Over the break I might not be able to update. My parents put a lock on the computer so I can't get in (NNNNOOOOOO!!). But when I get on and update I would like if it you guys can review!

Ace Joker


	6. What just happened now?

I sat comfortably my bed across from Millie. "Bella… do you know that Mary was a student here once?" she asked me.

"No"

"Well she was. Her mother sent her here so she could get away from her boyfriend. My mother was attending here at the time she came. They were roommates together in this room. She and my mother became very good friends. They're favorite thing to do was paint. They would always draw and paint. My mother did that one of Mary" she said when she pointed to my bed. "My mother told me she had really pretty eyes and lovely blonde hair." She paused and looked at the clock. It read 2:30 am. Her eyes bugged out of her head. "Bella, we shall continue this in the morning" she said and then went back to sleep.

Morning. Day 1

I got up from my bed and saw that Millie was already in the shower, her bed was made, and her uniform was laid out on top of the sheets. I could see my mine on the little chair next to the TV. The uniform was of a plaid skirt with high stockings and a navy blue sweater on top of a white shirt. It was actually kinds cute.

"Nice to see that you are up" Millie said as she was drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing the same thing that I was but her stocking was a different color. She wore red fish net stockings. "Wow you look great" I said. She looked at me and smiled. I guess you can wear different stockings when you want.

"You better hurry up and get dressed. You don't want to be late. Though we might have the class canceled because of all the rain" she said to me.

"Ok" I said and then I quickly jumped in the shower and put on my uniform. It fit me well but I still think I looked like a dork.

"Millie, you still never told me what happened to Mary"

"I know and I'm so sorry. Maybe later but we have to get to class" she said and then she was by the door holding it open for me. "Come on Bella!" Millie encouraged. I stopped at my bed to look at the picture. She was beautiful but she looked sad. I wonder why.

School is done…

"Finally I thought it would never end." I said while getting out of the classroom. I stretched my arms up and yawned. "Bella, Mr. Dan kept looking at you weird. Did you do anything to upset him?" Millie asked.

"I don't know"

Flash back

"_Your name is Bella, correct?" the man asked me._

"_Yes"_

"_What is your last name?"_

"_Swan". The man looked at me strange and worried. His brows came together and then he looked down at the papers that he was holding. "Hello?" I asked. He looked back up at me again and then said "Oh! I forgot (where are my manners?) I'm Mr. Dan. your new English teacher"_

End of Flash back.

I finally came back to reality. I was walking in the hallway and I came up to my room. Millie still was not in. I decided to let my mind wonder. And before I know it I'm asleep. Then something else. I heard a scream.

**WHOOT! I have this chapter up! I just passed my TPOL so I could go to the 10th grade (yeah i know im so young) but ya! tommorow is the last day of school! Please review!**

xoxoxoxo

Ace Joker


	7. Millie?

I got up from my bed and saw that Millie was on the floor.

"Millie?" I said. My voice quivered and so did my hand. I touched her shoulder and shook her. She did not move. She was cold.

"Millie?" I started to panic. I ran into the hallway to see if anyone was there. I felt my wrists burn at that moment. I fell to the floor holding my wrist. I could feel it burn. The blood rushed all to my head. I t started to feel lightheaded. The next thing I knew I passed out.

**Yes I know that it is short, but that is all i can do right now. I will try to make the next one longer. Please reveiw.**


	8. To bad, so sad

I got up from my bed and went to the door

I got up from my bed and went to the door. Millie was on the floor, I tryed to shake her so she could wake up but when I touched her shoulder she was ice cold. Somehow I started to smell blood. The walls were soon dancing and I felt like I was going to hurl. I went into the hallway (Holding onto the railing) To see if anyone was there. But before I knew it I was on the floor.

I heard whipers in my ears and frantic cries. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still on the floor. I could see Millies body being covered in a white sheet. Millie could not be dead. I refused to believe it. Sop I decided that it was all a bad dream, and so I closed my eyes again."Do you think that Bella is coming to be ok?" I heard a voice. It sounded so close.

"She will come around when she is ready, let her mind protect itself" another voice. That statment made me think of Carsile. (wow I can actually think his name!). He said the to Edward (Man, I'm on a role!) when I was passed out after the battle with Victoria.

I opened my eyes and saw a girl with black short hair and another one with red hair that was neatly in a braid.

"Bella is awake, Stella" The girl with the long hair said to Stella. I sat up and I noticed that I was sitting in my bed.

"Who are you?"

" I'm Stella and the redhead is Becky"

"Ok...where is Millie?"

"Umm.. they have not anouced it yet"

"What do you mean by not annoced yet?"

"The teachers have not told us anything yet, you have been asleep for a least a whole day"

"You had to miss school" said Becky. "Way to sate the obvious,Beck

"Ok enough you guys" I said. I got out of bed and but on a hoodie and walked outside to the balcony.

"Wait Bella, I do not think you would like to go outside at night"

"Why so?"

"Well it kinda creepy, I mean look at the bush (bascially a forest) it looks like ghosts out there. Some of thepeople start to go crazy just by looking at it." Stella said, then she turned to Becky "That is why Mrs. Cunnigham quit, she said that she kept seeing girls walk out of the bush."

"Oh... that is so sad" Becky said. The Stella turned back to me. "They keep all the doors locked at night, because in the past some of the girls would leave their rooms in the middle of the night and they never return"

"That is so creepy" I said.

"Anyway we should go down stairs for dinner, I think it is meatloaf (yumm... not)" Stella said and turned to the door with becky following behind her. So what a werid day: School sucks, Millie's dead, and now I'm stuck with two nerds and meatloaf that looks like it was moving this morning. I dont think it can get any werider than this.

Later on that night...

I finally returned to my bed that night... again with Stella behind me. She told me that she was going to be my new roomate (whoop de do). I got undressed and into my Victoria secoret pj's (NOW I HAVE THEM!) I decided to throw out my holey shirts and sweats. So Renne sended me the pj's. It was a little to short but, it went down to my thighs, it was pink with little blue flowers on them, and they were slickly.

I went to the window to lock it up for the night when I noticed that there was a lot of mist covering the bush. I looked down to see if I cold see the ground but all I saw was mist. The wind started to blow in my ears. It louder and louder, so I but my hands over my ears to blow the noise out. But then something happened, I heard something that I wish I had not. "Bella.." said the velvet voice. I was in shock. I could not take it anymore so I quickly ran back inside and went under my covers and slowly cried my self to sleep.

This chapter was kinda sweet... ok scratch that! It was horrible! What do you think that killed Millie? Can't wait for next chapter.

**Please review! I'm on my knees!**


	9. Stella

When I woke up my eyes felt like as if I was loking at the sun for hours

When I woke up my eyes felt like as if I was loking at the sun for hours. I rubbed my eyes with my fists and then my vision came into clear. Stella was still asleep and it... was three o clock in the morning, great I thought I had the best sleep of my life but as it turns out it was only a couple of hours.

I walked in the hallway were candles were lit. I came to the room were everyone was sitting ay earlier. They but up a little thing for Millie up there. It had her picture and some flowers and her watch. I did not noticed her Aunt sitting on the couch until.

"Why are you here, Bella?"

"Sorry did I disturb you?"

"No, but are not supposed to be out of your bed at this hour"

"I could not sleep after what happened. It seems that I get trouble when it has come to sleeping"

"Maybe you should go try"she said. With that I returned around to go back to my room. When I arrived Stella was sleeping soundly, so I tip toed over to my bed and tryed to sleep. Finally after a while I realized that I was already asleep.

The Dream

It was very cold. I saw myself looking inside the mirror with that strange dress on. it looked like the one form the painting. I could see my breath in the mirror. I looked actually pretty. The only problem was... the dress was blue. "Bella, you look so beautiful" I heard the voice. I looked in the backround and saw the Edward was standing only a few yards form me. I turned around. he was so beautiful that my heart could not take it. He came up to me, he cupped my head into his cold marble hands. "Bella, you must be careful. The one that has taken a life, is bound to hut you now. Do not come outside at night" he said. His face was serious.

"What happens if I do?" I said. he kissed me gently and started to walk away. "Wait Edward! What happens?!" I said but he was already gone.

End of Dream

I woke up abortly with cod sweat dripping on my forehead. I found that my fingers were touching my lips. I could still feel his cold lips. While all this is happening I suddenly realized that Stella was awake and wayching me with her bugged out eyes. "Good morning?" I said. All she did was go back to her bed and laied down on it. " I don't like the picture of Mary up there. it always seems that she is starng me. It makes me sick" she said. Kinda think of it she did look a little pale theses days. "I'm sorry Stella, but i can't take it down"

" Thats ok" she said. She closed her eye, she looked so peaceful.

**Yeah! I updated again! Please review!**


End file.
